It Was All New
by Kawaii Sparkles
Summary: Emil moves to Scotland with his brother so they can attend Hetalia High, but Emil knows hardly any English so how will manage in the new country, the new school and with a new language?
1. New Country, New School

**DISCLAIMER~ **I do not *_sniffle* _own Hetalia. I don't own the cover picture, I found it Google. (_It's sooo good!)_

* * *

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Emil blinked, woken up by the alarm pounding his ears. He looked around the room, it had pale blue painted walls, a desk, a dresser and a wardrobe. It took Emil a moment to realise that this was _his _room, in the flat he shared with his brother. They had moved, the day before, from their home in Iceland to Scotland so his brother could attend the renowned Hetalia High. The Steilsson-Bondevic family were rich and there was no problem in sending them to Scotland to live alone. Emil had suspicion that they just wanted rid of them to travel the world.

Emil sat up and padded over to the bathroom connected to his room. He turned on the shower, allowing the warm water to wash away the haze of sleep from his head, thinking how he hated moving. Emil had only moved once from Norway, when he was five, to Iceland. Now he was now in Edinburgh, the Scottish capital.

Drying off and dressing in the school uniform, Emil eyed himself in the mirror. His silver-white hair contrasted with his primarily black uniform. Emil looked at his eyes, the only part him he felt looked good; they were a violet colour and stood out against his pale skin.

Shuffling into the kitchen Emil found his brother, Lukas, eating breakfast, in an identical uniform to his own; white shirt, black trousers, shoes and a black and gold striped tie.

"Good Morning" Lukas said. Emil blinked trying to translate the English. Emil was fluent in Norwegian, Danish, Finnish, Chinese, Swedish, German, Italian, French and Icelandic was his native tongue. Emil studied over nine languages but of course they moved a country that spoke English, a language that he had only begun to study.

"Good Morning, bróðir. Must you speak English first thing in the morning?" The accent was thick, very thick. Lukas snorted but his face remained expressionless.

"Because you obviously need to work on it." The older boy replied with ease. Emil frowned at him and made a bowl of cereal and sat across from Lukas at the table.

"I can... talk... nine languages, but... you choose to live in English-speaking country." Emil paused through the sentence trying to piece together the words.

"There you go, you're getting better." Lukas almost smiled and Emil stuck his tongue out his brother. He glanced up at the clock, it read half eight.

"School... starts at nine... we must leave... soon?" Lukas nodded and the brothers stood up putting away their bowls. Emil went to his room to look over his bag, beginning to feel nervous about his first day at Hetalia High School. It was half way through the term so it was going to be so obvious he was the new kid. What was worse was the fact everyone was all ready in their friend groups so he was probably going to be a loner.

Lukas popped his head round the door, snapping Emil out his thoughts.

"If we want to get there on time we have to leave now" Emil cocked his head, taking a moment to figure out the English his brother saying far to quickly, then nodded and followed him out the flat.

Lukas walked boldly up to the reception desk and ringed the bell. Emil stood shyly next him as a young woman with cropped brown hair appeared behind the desk. She flashed a smile and Emil caught a flash a name tag 'Vicky'.

"Hello, my brother and I are the new transfer students."

" Ah! Are you Lukas?" _Nod _"Hmm..." Vicky typed up on a computer and then walked from behind the desk.

"Follow me, I'm going to show to your guidance teacher. She'll have your time-tables and then show you to your regi classes." They followed Vicky up the main flight of stairs and along a corridor while Emil still tried to figure out what was being said.

They met a woman who smiled at them and ushered them into an office and Vicky left. Emil didn't have a clue what she was saying as she was talking very fast and with a strong Scottish accent. Lukas nodded occasionally and Emil wondered how Lukas had a clue what she was saying.

After ten minuets Emil was handed a piece paper and was told by Lukas, in Icelandic, that it was time-table and to follow 'Miss Pettorson' to his 'register class'. Emil nodded and acted like he knew _completely _what was going on.

Miss Pettorson pointed to a door and made shooing motion with her hand. Emil nodded and opened the door. All eyes turned in the room turned to him. Emil gulped and shakily entered the room and walked up to the teacher.

"...Hello, I am Emil. I am transfer student." The teacher took a moment to understand Emil through his accent and smiled.

"All right, I'm Mr Vargas and you can go sit next to... Ravis." Emil didn't have a clue what he said but nodded and sat where he pointed, next to a trembling boy.

"H-hell, I'm Ravis. I'm Latvian." The trembling boy said.

"I am Emil, I am Icelandic. I am sorry I don't speak much English."

"I'm sure that English will soon come to you, it took me a while to learn it too" Emil smiled at Ravis' attempt at being friendly. He didn't understand all of what he said but got that he would soon 'get' English and he trouble with it too.

The bell rang and everyone else stood up and began to leave. Emil looked around confused and walked over to the teacher.

"What... do I do?" The teacher held out his hand and Emil fumbled for his 'timetable' and handed it to Mr Vargas.

"Hmmm... lets see. Ah, you have French next." Mr Vargas looked out the room and spotted an angry boy with a piece hair sticking out.

"Lovi!" The boy turned. "I need you take this boy... here" He said pointing to the piece of paper. Lovino glowered and snatched the paper. "Follow me." Emil quickly grabbed his bag and followed Lovino.

"Padre stupido, francese è l'altra faccia della scuola" (_Stupid father, French is on the other side of the school) _Lovino muttered. Emil looked up, knowing Italian and hoping to talk to the older boy in something other his awful English.

Before Emil could comment Lovino shoved Emil into a classroom and he stumbled right into a boy and caused them both to trip, leaving them sprawled on the floor.

The boy started yelling Chinese and, being fluent in the language, Emil blushed deeply at the insults he was being assaulted with. The boy shoved Emil off him and stalked to his desk, muttering under his breath. Emil was still sat, dazed on the floor, as several other students watched him curiously.

The teacher came in and Emil stood up quickly and told the teacher he was exchange student in shaky English, he had practised phrases the night before. The teacher nodded and handed him two jotters and directed him to an empty seat. The lesson then began and Emil sighed wearily. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_This is longest chapter I've ever written O_o _

_Thank You for reading and please review ^_^_

_* Kawaii Sparkles *_


	2. New Injuries, New Friends

_**UPDATE: **(12th July 2014) I will be leaving to go to France on the 17th and will have no internet access, but I will still write then type up and submit when I get back home. So everything will be updated at once!_

* * *

The bell rang for the break and Emil followed the other students to the cafeteria. The stairwell from the second floor was densely filled, chock-a-block full of students all heading in the same direction. Emil was pushed through the crowd, feeling very claustrophobic. Then, about ten steps from the ground, someone tripped above him and fell into Emil. This of course made him lose his balance and fall. As he fell, Emil felt sorry for the six or seven other people he brought down with him. Especially the poor person he flat out landed on.

A gap in the swarm opened, people stopping to look at the group of unfortunate souls who finally fell.

"Frankly it surprises me it hasn't happened yet" A few people murmured in agreement with the accented student.

"Will you get the hell of me?!" Emil wriggled of his human cushion and flushed realising it was the same boy as in French. "I-i am sorry"

The Chinese boy sighed. "Do you enjoy falling on me? Because that's twice in two hours. " Emil could tell the brunette was annoyed from his tone. A few people snickered.

After their curiosity had been satisfied, the crown began to clear and the group on the ground began rising, glaring at Emil, rubbing the bruises they were sure to have.

Emil whimpered as he stood up, his ankle beginning to swell.

"Shit!" Emil looked at the boy, muttering in Chinese, "Ah... that is going to leave a hell of a bruise"

Emil began to limp away when the brunette grabbed his arm.

"You're new right? You don't know the way to the nurses office?" Emil looked at him blankly. "Of course you don't have a clue what I'm saying"

"You're Chinese right? I speak that." Emil told him, in said language. The boy's eyes widened and he smiled, "I'm from Hong Kong but that's part of China I guess," and repeated what he had said before. They walked (and Emil's case, limped) to the nurse's office.

"Oh yeah, I'm Li Xiao. But I'm called Leon by anyone who isn't my family or Asian." Said the boy- Leon.

"Thanks for helping me even when I fell on you... twice"

"Uh, it's nothing. I wish someone was this nice to me when I first came here." Leon teased.

They reached a door with a plaque reading 'Nurse'. Emil found himself pleased that he read it. Leon knocked and entered, pulling Emil behind him.

"This boy here fell down B-wings stairs, and his ankle is beginning to swell up... and my arm hurts."

The nurse sat them on a bench and examined them. "Leon you should keep moving your arm to stop from going stiff and you should be okay but your friend has a light sprain. It will be okay with a bandage."

Leon told Emil in Chinese and the nurse raised and eyebrow. Emil nodded and the nurse began wrapping. "Does he want to go home? Who do I need call?"

Emil shook his head vigorously. "The only person is Lukas and he _doesn't_ need to know" Leon shrugged and told the nurse who sighed and walked back to het desk and began writing a note and filling out forms. "Make sure your guardian gets this, just to prove we treated you."

Emil took the note as the bell rang. "Off you go now" the nurse said smiling.

Emil pulled out his timetable again; third period- Maths. Emil sighed. "Math's is next, who's your teacher?" Leon glanced at Emil's crumpled sheet. "Mr Alexander. Great we're in the same class."

* * *

Emil couldn't sit with Leon in maths but the Hong Kong boy waited by the door and walked Emil to his next class. "You have Geography... that's this way. I have some friends in that class and you've got Mr Wilson so it should be good."

"What do you have?" Leon glanced at his own sheet of paper, "Modern, that's just down the hallway from your room. If you want you could wait for me and I'll have lunch with you."

"Sure, I hoped that I would be able to get away from my brother." They reached Emil's classroom. "This is yours, I'll see you at lunch, kay?" Leon gave a small wave and entered a classroom two down.

Geography was interesting, even if Emil only understood about a quarter of it. The teacher was nice and everyone else seemed to like him. A few people who had seen Emil on stairs came over to ask if he was okay, Emil got the gist of it and nodded. After the fifty-two minutes the bell rang and Emil waited by the door for Leon.

They waited a minute at the top of the stairs for it to quieten down and made their way to the cafeteria. "Are you buying lunch?" Emil held a box of sandwiches. "Great, the queues are _so _long for lunch."

The cafeteria was a big space with six rows of four tables, with six seats on each side and an opened wall at the back where the food was being served. There was four tills where you either payed with money or swiped a card with credit on it for the food. Along the two walls that enclosed the cafeteria were what could loosely be described as queues.

"Wow, it's busy here." Emil stated the obvious. "There's a space, this way." Leon led his new friend to two seats facing each other, that weren't right next to other people. They sat down, took out their lunch and began to eat.

"Come on, why won't you sit with me?"

"I'm looking for my broth- ah Emil I was looking for you" And like that Lukas plopped down next to Emil, raising an eye at Leon.

"Hey, can I still sit with you?"

"No, go away" "You can sit here if you want, Mathias." The spiky blonde- apparently Mathias, sat down next to Leon while Lukas glared at him.

"Ice, how has your day been?" Leon snorted. Emil glared at him. "What?" "It's a cute name" "I didn't ask your opinion on it." Leon snorted again.

"Emil, hætta að tala kínversku. Þú ættir að vera að æfa ensku. (_Emil stop speaking Chinese, you should practice your English_)"

Vel núna þú ert að tala íslensku. (_Well right now you're speaking Icelandic)_"

"Hmph, Jeg snakker norsk nå (_I'm speaking Norwegian now)_" Lukas gave a small smirk.

Mathias whined, "Hey can you guys stick to English? I only that and Danish." Leon turned to him. "You're Danish?" "What? Yeah, you didn't know that?" _shake _Mathias pulled a face if mock offence. Emil and Lukas rolled their eyes.

"You still didn't tell me about your day so far" Lukas was ignored in favour of taking a big bite of a cheese sandwich.

* * *

_Sorry for taking so long to update. Please review :)_

_* Kawaii Sparkles *_


End file.
